Creature from the Coral Reef
Creature from the Coral Reef is a Specy Spooktacular episode. Roles Staring *Slice Featuring *Tirek *Lifty *Shakes Appearances *Snowy *Dropply *Teary *Stinger *Giggles *Cadance *Darkly *Queasy *Swift *Blurred *Conspiracy *Maybe *Bold *Twizzler *Annabelle *Platypus Aliens Plot One day Slice decides to swim close to the beach to look for shells. Snowy thinks he shouldn't and Dropply agrees. Teary says he thinks all the tree friends will be like Quacks, while Singer chimes in and says that no one will like Slice because he looks like a girl. Slice gets angry at this remark and swims off blowing some sand in Stinger's face. Up near the beach at nighttime Slice starts looking for seashells. He discovers that his lower fins can act like legs and upon putting his head above water he realizes he can breathe. Shocked he lets out a gasp making Tirek and Lifty notice him. Lifty screams and Tirek gets in front of Lifty. Slice tries to say something but Tirek throws a rock at him and then runs towards the town. Slice chases after wishing to explain and make some friends. Tirek warns residents of the town by shouting in the streets that a monster is coming. Lifty, Shifty and Dangeroos decide to go out in the streets and go through people's houses once they abandon town. Some tree friends including, Annabelle, Bold, and Twizzler don't believe Tirek and decide to wait in the streets. When Slice goes running by the scream and trample each other trying to run and push into a small alleyway to hide. Maybe is outside and sees Slice. She tries to run up to get a closer look but is hit by a speeding car that Conspiracy is driving. More scenes are shown and we see many tree friends boarding up their houses. Swift is locked in his basement, and Blurred uses hammers and nails to board up his house and accidentally nails his thumb. Meanwhile, Slice finally finds Shakes and stutters, trying to explain himself. Shakes yells at the towns people who have formed a mob and explains that Slice is just a poor girl that's out of water. Annoyed Slice yells that he is a boy, and the town gasps, surprised that Slice can speak. Slice walks to the towns people and explains that he is a saw fish and just wants some friends. He shows how friendly he is by picking up and holding Melody. Everyone smiles and calms down untill a grenade suddenly impales Slice. He drops Melody and panics as the towns people run away and the grenade explodes. Slice's head goes flying and it impales Flippy, the one who shot the grenade, in the face. As the iris closes in the ghost from other halloween specials drops down and lets out a "wooo". Deaths *Annabelle, Bold, and Twizzler are trampled. *Maybe is hit by a car. *Blurred possibly dies of blood loss. *Slice has a grenade impaled in his head and then explodes. *Flippy is impaled by Slice's nose. Trivia *This episode is on the Specy Spooktacular III Dvd. *This episode shows that Lifty and Tirek could possibly be in a close relationship, since they were at the beach together alone at night. *Two Platypus Aliens are seen cowering from Slice, behind a tree. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:HTForever333's Episodes